


Lost Love Letter

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus is looking for something very precious.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Lost Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Harry was woken up by a sudden loud thud. Something has hit the wall in the next room. And again. Then something crashed to the floor. 

His instincts in full Auror battle mode, Harry grabbed his wand and dashed out of their bedroom. He burst into the room from which he heard the alarming sounds. It was Severus’ study. 

Harry nearly fell face-first onto the floor, stumbling on a pile of books. Shocked beyond belief that Severus would treat his books in such a way, Harry lowered his wand and looked around for his lover. 

He found Severus sitting on the floor behind the old writing desk, books strewn carelessly all around him.

“What are you doing?” Harry stepped carefully around another pile of books to get closer to his clearly angry lover. 

Severus threw another book to the floor. “Looking for a letter.” He grabbed another book and began leafing through the pages frantically. He then took the book by the binding and shook it. 

“What letter?” Harry sat down on the floor in front of Severus and took the poor book from Severus’ hands. Severus just grabbed another one and didn’t say anything. 

Harry put his hand on Severus’ shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Severus, what letter are you looking for?” 

Severus’ cheeks were tinged red. “Your.”

Harry was surprised. “Mine?” 

Severus stood up abruptly. “Yes, Potter, your letter.” He went to the bookcase and began rummaging through the already half-empty shelves. 

Harry still didn’t understand anything. “When did I write you a letter? You know how bad I am at writing anything.” 

Severus threw several more books onto the floor. He was blushing profusely now. “Fifteen years ago, when we started this charade of a relationship you wrote me a letter full of sappy nonsense.”

“Oh”. Harry could barely keep himself from laughing out loud. He stood up and walked to Severus, wrapping his waist with his arms. He pressed his cheek to the back of Severus’ neck, right under Severus’ hair. “Why would you need it now?” Harry could feel how Severus relaxed into his embrace. 

Severus shrugged almost imperceptibly. “I wanted to read it again.” 

Harry smiled against Severus’ neck and kissed the soft, warm skin right under his lips. Severus shivered. 

Harry pressed another kiss to this sweet spot. “You don’t need the letter. I can tell you everything that was written in that letter.”

Harry tugged Severus down, to the floor. Severus went down eagerly, all the way listening to Harry’s soft whisper. 

Harry’s new rendering of the lost letter was even better than the original, as far as Severus could tell.


End file.
